The mobile device industry has been growing for a number of years. With the growth, there are an increasing number of applications. One of the problems with such increasing number is that different applications are displaying data relating to a same entity, such a location. As an example, if a person wishes to go to a movie theatre to catch a movie, then the person may have to open up multiple different applications to view different pieces of data relating to the same movie theatre. The person may have to open up a movie showtime application to check what movies are playing at the movie theatre. If the person needs driving directions to the movie theatre, then the person may have to open up a maps application. If the person wants to see what other people are saying about the movie theatre, then the person has to open up a business review application. This makes it very inconvenient for the person who has to navigate between different pages or views of not one application but several different applications in order to view data relating to the same place.